We propose to continue a program of research begun several years ago on the neurotic fear of success. Our preliminary work (Canavan-Gumpert, Garner, and Gumpert, 1977) has reported nine experimental and field studies of the phenomenon using male and female subjects ranging in age from 8 to 40. The previous and proposed work, while it employs methods of research usually associated with experimental social psychology and experimental personality, is based fundamentally on the rich theoretical and case-study literature of psychodynamic psychology. This proposal begins, therefore, with an historical introduction, followed by a statement of the theoretical position we ourselves have taken and a brief account of the research conducted to date. Next we develop questions which our theoretical perspective and our prior research have opened; these questions organize the fourteen studies proposed herein on the following topics: (1) studies resolving ambiguities in previous investigations; (2) studies of underlying theoretical assumptions; (3) studies of etiology of fear of success; (4) studies of social conditions which mitigate fear of success; (5) studies of achievement in adult vocational settings; and (6) studies of fear of success in therapeutic programs.